Whipray
Foehn Revolt |role = Anti-air |useguns = * Golden Rocket launchers * Confusion "rifle" |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 600 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6; 10 when boosted |turn = 12 |sight = 7 |cost = $1350 |time = 0:49 |produced = Foehn Naval Shipyard |req = Cloud Piercer |airattack = * (Golden Rocket launcher) * (confusion rifle) |cooldown = * 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) (Golden Rocket launcher) * 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) (confusion rifle) |range = * 11, minimum 2 (both weapons) * 0.5 (Golden Rocket launcher radius) |ability = Confusion rifle makes enemies cannot be controlled and attack their own allies for 105 frames (7 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Receives a 15% firepower buff while inside a deployed SODAR Array's radius |artist = *Mevitar (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) }} The Whipray is an anti-air vessel used by the Foehn Revolt. Official description Whipray is the newest addition to the Foehn Navy, a naval vessel, the primary role of which is anti-aircraft defence. The vessel is the world's first mass-produced ship not to be controlled by a human crew, thus it's completely immune to mind-control operations performed by the Epsilon units on the seas. It has a sturdy design, capable of absorbing the enemy fire, but in exchange for a hull without a rotating turret. Whipray utilizes a combination of two weapons: a classic "Golden Rocket" anti-air rocket system, and a customized confusion rifle right above the launcher, designed to target aircraft alone. Additionally, the Whipray can benefit from both the Spinblades deployed by the shores and on islands, as well as the SODAR Array, which can improve the performance of the unit's projectiles.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Similar to the other factions' T2 anti-air warships, the Whipray easily fulfills a more dedicated anti-air role for the Foehn Revolt.The Whipray's armament of Golden Rockets far exceeds the Swordfish's now-removed AA capability in terms of sheer damage potential. Like Giantsbanes, Whiprays deal scatter damage to any unlucky air unit caught in its salvo of Golden Rockets. As if that staggering amount of firepower wasn't enough, an additional confusion weapon allows Whiprays to cause chaos with an enemy air armada, turning friendlies against each other, while letting themselves be sitting ducks to the Whipray's rocket attacks. While possessing a formidable amount of health, and with the ability to gain faster movement speeds thanks to its incorporation of Spinblade technology, Whiprays are unable to defend themselves from other naval threats. They must constantly be supported by Swordfish and/or Angelshark fleets in order to make the most of their abilities. The hefty price tag (just $50 short of the Angelshark's cost) may also be a problem to some. Weapon cycle The Whipray follows a brief attack pattern when engaging aerial enemies. It always starts firing its double Golden Rocket salvo once it switches targets. * Stage 1: Lasts until 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds). In other words, Stage 1 is where the Whipray will fire its Golden Rockets. * Stage 2: The Whipray will fire a confusion ray against its target. Once it has reached 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds), the cycle will repeat. Assessment Behind the scenes * As of version 3.3.4, a new but unused feature was added for the Whipray. The Whipray would switch to a "Whirlwind" mode (mechanic is similar to Buratino's switching modes), which allows the Whipray to become an anti-infantry vessel, a role that the current Foehn navy lacks. The Whirlwind mode weapon itself can reveal invisible units, as well as cause an infantry death animation similar to what the Alanqa and Great Tempest does. This feature is disabled within the game files. Trivia * Whiptail stingrays or whiprays (Dasyatidae) are a family of rays with a distinctive whip-like tail possessing one or more venomous stingers they use in self-defense. References zh:魔鬼鱼无人防空舰 Category:Ships Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Drones Category:Windspin Category:Golden Rocket Category:Confusion Ray